Characters
Party Members Pamina(aka Player character) Start Class: Fighter/Noble/Healer Pamina is an 18 year old centaur about to embark on her Rite of Passage journey. Since there is mild character creation she has three background stories. *Noble Background/Default: Pamina is the daughter of the Warlord that protects the village. She was trained with some weaponry but also taught how to be a lady. *Acolyte Background: Pamina was abandoned by her parents and raised in the village abbey as an acolyte. She was only trained in the healing arts and some basic defense. *Worker Background: Pamina and her older brother were recently orphaned after an accident killed their parents. They both work in the same quarry as their parents to get by. The life made Pamina tough and strong, so she can hold her own in a fight. Het Class: Mage/Healer *Het is the guardian summoned to protect Pamina on her Rite of Passage Journey. She is an elemental sprite with talents in earth and fire. She is contracted through the village elder and the warlord to judge the success of Pamina's Journey. Het has magic abilities that prevent Pamina from simply running off during her quests. Mint Start Class: Monk *Mint grew up in the Village of the Lost, trained as a Monk. She failed her Rite of Passage Journey three years ago. With the help of her friend Brandy, she was able to escape the consequences of her failure. Mint desired to live a life of chastity to deepen her understanding of her fighting art. Technically she is married to Brandy, but she considers the relationship more sisterly. Mint tends to have a motherly, demure personality and simply tolerates Brandy's antics. Brandy Start Class: Fighter *Brandy is the rebellious daughter of Warlord Silversword. She ran away from home three years ago before even starting the Rite of Passage Ceremony. On her escape she met Mint and tried to help her on her Rite of Passage. However, Mint ultimately failed and was going to be married off. Refusing to let this happen, Brandy disguised herself as a stallion and challenged Mint's intended. She defeated and won Mint's hand. They are technically married but are more like bosom buddies than a married couple. Although, for laughs and awkwardness, Brandy will pretend to act husbandly towards Mint. Mint tolerates Brandy's antics. Bron ♡ Start Class: Warrior *A couple years ago, Bron completed his Rite of Passage journey with success. He became a hero in human lands after defeating the Dragon of Devil's Peak and saving the life of a human noble. He has let this success go to his head, but he does have some decent skills in combat. He's very interested in trying to impress mares, but his attempts come off as insincere and false. (The truth is he's just that corny.) *Romance: There are no pre-reqs for Bron's romance except showing interest. Isadore ♡ Start Class: Fighter *Isadore and his brothers run an apple orchard and fields of grains within Centaur Territory. They often find success if they can ward off goblins and raiding centaur groups. As part of the job, Isadore is fairly pragmatic, but generous. Unlike his brothers, Isadore is friendly with centaurs and in the past helped Mint when she was on her Journey. *Romance: Pre-Requisite: Min rank of x with Human Faction. Maude Start Class: Warrior *Maude is a mercenary who is currently hired by the border control. Money is money, but Maude desires a challenge. She desires to be strong and eventually gain a title. However, women rarely are able to gain such honor. Since she was raised in nobility, Maude does tend to speak with an impressive vocabulary. Sledge ♡ Start class: Fighter *He hails from the same village as Bron, but he abandoned his Journey to become a blacksmith in a human village. He is talented at his craft and specializes in horseshoes. He is often visited by centaurs on their Journey or looking to trade, but he has a sort of distain for his own people. He much prefers humans. Sledge is more stoic and direct. *Romance: Pre-Req: Min rank x with Humans, Sledge is interested only if Pamina doesn't support her own culture or shows independence. Isolde Start Class: Healer *Sister Isolde is a novice from a poor abbey. She has taken it upon herself to raise money for the abbey which shelters orphans. In her quest for funds, she can come off as pushy and over-enthusiastic. She has a deep faith and dedication to her cause. Finn Start Class: Thief *Finnigan or "Finn the Fox" as he is commonly known is a prolific thief. He often hires himself out to nobles wanting to steal something from rivals. He generally works alone, but does have a network of lackeys. He is driven by an odd sense of justice and actually mostly wants to teach nobles a lesson. Alex Start Class: Paladin *He is clumsy, but sincere and generally friendly. Alex lost the lord he served for years rencently which has left him a bit aimless. He seeks a new lord to serve or a purpose. He unfortunately lives off the charity of others. Tuck Start Class: Ranger *Tuck is a lone Ranger type. He prefers the company of the animals than other creatures. His hunting skills are infamous. Gaen Start Class: Cleric *An orphan who grew up in a monastary with a sweet, happy-go-lucky attitude. He is quick to bring aide to anyone who is in need and thinks very little of himself. He’s intrigued by Fern. Fern Start Class: Monk *She had intense life of training at several monastaries, but still has not found a Rule that suits her. She tends to be restless and think too quickly. She’s fond of Gaen. Enid Start Class: Mage *After living a sheltered life for many years, Enid is now making it on her own. She’s very naive about the world, but tries her best to learn. She is fond of Tuck. Piran ♡ Start Class: Rogue - Mage *One of the youngest lords of the Glen with little hope for any time on the throne and honestly little interest in it. He’s more into living a high life full of fun, women and wine. He’s a silver tongued rogue, who is not very reliable. *Romance: He must be selected to join the party and she shows interest. That is the only pre-requisit. Gondrial ♡ Start Class: Cleric - Monk *A protector of the Glen who is not as effeminant as he looks. He is proud of his race and a bit arrogant, but can admit his own faults. He has a soothing personality but a quick-temper. He also has a voracious appetite. *Romance: Must be chosen to be in the party and Pamina expresses interest. Heshel ♡ Start Class: Spellsword - Mage *A mysterious dreamwalker, who reveals little about himself. He’s a force to be reckoned with in battle, but is very gentle towards the weak. Feron ♡ Start Class: Spellsword - Warrior *Son of the Dragon Queen who protects the Crystal mountains. Defending his mother’s territory bores him making him oddly friendly to other races. He can be on the abrasive side and easily offended, but he is honest. Major NPCs Warlord Silversword Start Class: Warrior/Fighter *The Warlord that oversees Bravehart Keep. He is ambitious and ruthless in his desire for more land. He has several children, including Brandy who he knows as Farah his only daughter. He drove away his two sons. Warlord Strongheart Start Class: Warrior/Noble *The son of the village founder and its current protector. He is determined to make the village succeed, but this does put a great deal of pressure on the younger members of the village. He is growing concerned about Silversword's expansion. Dragon Queen Start Class: Spellsword *The current ruler of the dragons and Feron's mother. Minor NPCs Mother Abbess Class: Healer Elder Strongheart Class: Mage Big Brother Lyle Class: Fighter *He lost his parents in an accident about 5 years ago. He works in the quarry to make a living. He did manage to complete his Rite of Passage.